The present invention relates to a method and system for switching a radio frequency and, more particularly, to a method for, in a system for transmitting data from a plurality of radio stations (to be referred to as base stations) to a plurality of moving stations (to be referred to as mobile subscribers), switching from a frequency of the base station presently used by a given mobile subscriber to a frequency of another base station in a better reception condition.
In a conventional radio frequency switching method of this type, present reception of a radio wave from a given base station is interrupted, a reception frequency is switched to another frequency, and a reception condition at the switched frequency is tested. Thus, the frequency is switched to that of a base station in a better reception condition.
In the conventional frequency switching method described above, in order to determine an optimal frequency, present reception of a radio wave from a given base station must be interrupted. Thus, even if data is kept transmitted at the frequency of the given base station, this data cannot be received while another frequency is being received.